Powód dla którego nie zabiera się swojego chłopaka-muzyka na imprezy
by LadyMarita
Summary: Impreza studencka i zazdrosny Taichi. Taito plus Taiora Friendship.
Ciemnowłosa dziewczyna odrzuciła włosy do tyłu, po czym zatrzepotała rzęsami. Obie czynności wykonała z wprawą małej dziewczynki, która naoglądała się za dużo telewizji.

-Yamato, słyszałam, że masz swój własny zespół- powiedziała zalotnie. Takie to nawet zwykłego zdania nie potrafią normalnie wypowiedzieć…

-Tak, Knife of Day. Nie wiem, czy o nas słyszałaś? Jestem w nim wokalistą i basistą. Jak chcesz posłuchać co potrafimy to za tydzień gramy w jednym z klubów studenckich Uniwersytetu Tokijskiego. Mogę później podesłać ci szczegóły– Yamato uśmiechnął się szeroko na co jego rozmówczyni zareagowała czymś na kształt zachwyconego westchnięcia.

W tym momencie Taichi prawie wypluł resztkę swojego drinka z powrotem do szklanki. Że niby Yamato chce się z nią jeszcze po imprezie kontaktować? Po co? I jak dokładnie? Przez portal społecznościowy? Czy może raczej mailowo, lub telefonicznie? To by znaczyło, że jego chłopak musiałby podać tej namolnej dziewczynie jakieś namiary na siebie… Taichi powoli zaczynał żałować, że w ogóle tutaj przyszli. Perspektywa spędzenia sobotniego wieczoru bezczynnie na kanapie nagle wydała się być całkiem kusząca.

Dzisiaj wybrali się razem na domówkę do mieszkania wynajmowanego przez ich kolegów z czasów szkolnych. Większość ludzi siedziała teraz w dużym pokoju, zaś Taichi, Yamato i parę innych osób zajmowało mniejszy. Chłopak dziękował w duchu za taki stan rzeczy- przez słabszy gwar oraz niewielkie rozmiary pomieszczenia mógł słyszeć każde słowo z rozmowy pomimo tego, iż znajdował się właściwie w przeciwległym kącie pokoju. Cholera, zamyślił się i stracił właśnie parę zdań.

-…co za zbieg okoliczności! Mamy taki sam gust muzyczny!- czy ona chciała poderwać Yamato na wachlowanie go tymi rzęsami? Taichi poczuł nieco mocniejsze skręcanie w żołądku. Yamato zawsze powtarzał mu, że kompletnie nie zna się na muzyce. Jak czasem nazywał jego ulubione kawałki? Chyba koszmarem dla uszu, czy czymś takim. Przecież w miłości takie rzeczy nie powinny mieć żadnego znaczenia! A taka przypadkowa laska dowie się wcześniej skądś jakie zespoły lubi JEGO Yamato, ubierze koszulkę z Coldplayem i sądzi, że w ten sposób zdobędzie jego serce!

-Taichi, kiepsko się bawisz?- rozległ się zatroskany głos Sory. Na imprezę przyszła ze swoimi nowymi koleżankami z kierunku i do tej pory siedziała razem z nimi w drugim pokoju.

-Eee… coś w tym rodzaju.

Od strony Yamato i jego nowej znajomej rozległ się jej piskliwy śmiech.

-Och, ale ty jesteś słodki!

Plastikowy kubek w ręku Taichiego właśnie zmienił kształt na naleśniko-podobny. Wzrok Sory powędrował za jego wściekłym spojrzeniem.

-Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że jesteś zazdrosny o Yamato?- spytała sceptycznie.

W odpowiedzi policzki chłopaka nadęły się nieco.

-Od razu zazdrosny! Po prostu nie pasuje mi to, że gada z jakimiś głupimi laskami…

Sora westchnęła.

-Daj spokój, przecież Yamato zawsze był miły dla dziewczyn. Kiedyś cię śmieszyły ich zaloty, więc czemu teraz aż tak się denerwujesz?

No właśnie, czemu? Za każdym razem, nawet gdy zdążył zorientować się już w swoich uczuciach, widok namolnych fanek nie dających spokoju jego ukochanemu wywoływał u Taichiego raczej rozbawienie. Czy coś się zmieniło? Pół roku temu zostali parą, ale ich kontakty mimo to nadal wyglądały tak samo. Taichi kochał Yamato od początku gimnazjum, początkowo nie do końca zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. A może zwyczajnie odtrącał tą myśl, bo nie chciał stracić najlepszego przyjaciela? Jak się później okazało była to przez cały czas miłość odwzajemniona. Początek ich związku nie wprowadził do ich relacji niczego nowego. No niezupełnie, pojawiły się przecież pocałunki, a potem seks…

-Wiesz jak Yamato bardzo cię kocha- powiedziała łagodnie Sora- on świata poza tobą nie widzi! Może po prostu musicie spędzić więcej czasu tylko we dwoje? Kiedy ostatnio byliście na randce?

-Hmm, ciężko stwierdzić. Chyba dwa tygodnie temu? Odkąd zaczęliśmy studia mamy dla siebie strasznie mało czasu…

-Jesteście nieprzyzwyczajeni do takiej ciągłej rozłąki. Do liceum chodziliście razem, spotykaliście się codziennie, a teraz studiujecie na dwóch różnych uczelniach. Tęsknisz za nim i chcesz, żeby tobie poświęcał całą swoją uwagę, kiedy w końcu się widzicie.

-Pewnie masz rację. Dzięki Sora, jesteś prawdziwą przyjaciółką!

-Do usług. Na mnie zawsze możesz liczyć- dziewczyna puściła do Taichiego oczko.

Kryzys wydawał się być całkowicie zażegnany, gdy do Yamato i ciemnowłosej studentki podeszła jakaś dziewczyna. Dotychczasowa rozmówczyni Yamato obrzuciła ją spojrzeniem mówiącym „spadaj, ja go pierwsza zobaczyłam".

-Cześć Ishida, nie spodziewałam się, że cię tu spotkam. Co tam u ciebie słychać?- zaszczebiotała nowa.

-Znowu się zaczyna- jęknął Taichi umęczonym głosem.

-Na to już nic nie poradzisz. Może pójdziemy razem do drugiego pokoju? Przedstawię cię moim…

-W ogóle jak ty to robisz, że masz tak cudne włosy? Jestem zazdrosna!- powiedziała druga dziewczyna tak głośno, że zagłuszyła końcówkę wypowiedzi Sory.

-To nic takiego. Odrobina odpowiedniej odżywki, nic więcej-co za kłamca! Taichi aż za dobrze wiedział ile czasu zajmowała Yamato pielęgnacja włosów, a także jaką liczbę najróżniejszych specyfików przy tym zużywał. Czasami nie dało się go wyciągnąć z domu dopóki jego fryzura nie zaczynała, zgodnie ze słowami Yamato, zbliżać się do ideału. Na czym ten ideał polegał Taichi do dzisiaj nie miał pojęcia. Jak dla niego jego chłopak wyglądał bardzo dobrze nawet z samego rano kompletnie nieuczesany. Było coś pociągającego w fryzurze „nieład jak po dobrym seksie".

-Naprawdę tylko odżywka? Pokaż, aż muszę zobaczyć!- dziewczyna wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła kosmyk włosów Yamato opadający luźno przy twarzy.

Taichi zesztywniał. Wiele jest w stanie wytrzymać, ale to już za dużo! Szybkim krokiem podszedł do Yamato i dwóch towarzyszących mu dziewczyn. Cała trójka od razu przerwała rozmowę i spojrzała na niego. Sora za jego plecami wstrzymała oddech.

Taichi chwycił Yamato za ramię i pociągnął w swoją stronę.

-Musimy już iść. Jutro mam ważne kolokwium- obie dziewczyny spojrzały na niego z mieszaniną zdumienia i oszołomienia, więc Taichi zaczął mówić dalej- Yamato jest mi bardzo potrzebny. Eee… zawsze czyta mi notatki, kiedy się uczę. Dzięki temu lepiej zapamiętuję- to mówiąc pociągnął równie zaskoczonego Yamato do wyjścia.

-Na razie Sora! Zgadamy się jakoś w przyszłym tygodniu, ok?- powiedział opuszczając pokój Taichi.

-Cześć!- zawołał Yamato, kiedy tylko zdołał odzyskać głos.

Obie dziewczyny wyjrzały na korytarz i patrzyły jeszcze przez moment na drzwi wyjściowe.

-Kolokwium? Jakie kolokwium? Przecież jutro jest niedziela- odezwała się w końcu ciemnowłosa.

…

-Chyba ze spania do południa to kolokwium- powiedział rozbawiony Yamato, kiedy byli już pod blokiem.

-Przestań się śmiać! Ponosisz całkowitą odpowiedzialność za te głupoty, które przed chwilą powiedziałem! Trzeba było z tymi dziewczynami nie…- Taichi zawiesił głos nie bardzo wiedząc jak to nazwać. Rozmawiać? Chyba rzeczywiście wyszedł na zwykłego zazdrośnika.

-No właśnie. Przecież nie flirtowałem z nimi. One coś próbowały, ale starałem się nie zwracać na to uwagi- Taichi już otwierał usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale Yamato mu przerwał- muszę być miły, żeby jakoś wypromować zespół, prawda? Ta pierwsza lubi akurat taki gatunek, jaki gramy, więc chciałem jej trochę o nas opowiedzieć. A ta druga to przede wszystkim fanka KoDu, poznałem ją po którymś koncercie.

Taichi ciągle wyglądał na nieprzekonanego, więc Yamato przytulił się do niego i pocałował w policzek.

-Ech, no niech ci będzie… Jednak tym tekstem z odżywką to mnie rozwaliłeś!

Yamato zrobił urażoną minę.

-Nie chciałem, żeby wyszło na to, że siedzę w łazience dłużej niż one… Zresztą to jest jedna z tych rzeczy, które tylko ty o mnie wiesz.

Taichi objął dłońmi twarz Yamato i pocałował go, najpierw delikatnie, później bardziej namiętnie. Kiedy oderwali się od siebie Yamato uśmiechnął się w sposób, który sprawiał, że kolana jego fanek (a także Taichiego) natychmiastowo miękły.

-To co teraz, może pójdziemy do mnie? Mam wolną chatę, mój ojciec pojechał w delegację, więc mielibyśmy trochę czasu tylko dla siebie.


End file.
